


Aim for the stars Barry

by Angeleyes1314



Series: Olivarry replacement moments [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crisis on earth x, Crossover, Dark Oliver Queen, Doppelganger, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, One-Sided Attraction, Protective Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyes1314/pseuds/Angeleyes1314
Summary: Oliver spoke "Then why are you here? What is this section?"A small smile appeared sadly on earth-x Barry's lips in return. His dirty hand moving from the collar to a pink triangle on his tattered uniform. "I'm here because I loved the wrong person..." He paused before taking a deep breath "For loving you Oliver"CRISIS ON EARTH X SPOILERS.





	Aim for the stars Barry

**Author's Note:**

> No ones written a fanfic for the newest crossover and I'm so sad. I literally wrote this little thing up on my phone while on break at work.  
> Its really small and bad grammar but I wanted this idea typed down. I might fix this and turn it into a chapter story later if I have time.

Dust filled his nose and caked his eyelashes. Coughing just made him suck in more dust causing the wheezing to worsen. Oliver opened his eyes despite the dust only to be blinded by bright lights in the sky and bare feet shufflong around his face. The shuffling was the cause for all the dirt and dust he was surrounded by. Moving up off the ground onto his knees his instincts kicked in observing his surroundings. He was chained up in a gated yard with guards in black everywhere. People in what seemed prison uniforms stood everywhere around him.   
Jumping up to feet the first thing he realized was he was alone, not in the sense of all the people but that his friends were no where in sight.  "Flash?" Olivers rough voice called out but the only reply was the noises of guards shouting orders and the shuffle of the people trapped around him.

  
"BARRY!" Oliver tried again, a hint of desperateness to his tone. "BARRY! WHERE ARE YOU?" The last thing he remembered was being captured. Everyone including Barry chained down and powers useless. They must of taken them back to earth-x and split them up.

  
As Oliver was having his internal struggle of finding his friends a whisper of a touch was felt on his back. He whirled around faster then he intended causing the owner of the hand to flinch. Intense blue eyes took in faded green ones. The person in front of him was Barry but not the Barry that was split from him. This Barry was skinnier and dirty. He looked defeated and worn out, hair longer then his Barry. The same power dampening collar around his neck gave a soft blue glow.   
The faded green eyes he looked at widened when he say Olivers face. His whole body began to shake at a normal rate. "Y-Your not him are you?..." The voice was so weak and fragile for a minute there Oliver barely understood him but then it hit him. Here on earth x Olvier is a evil disgusting person.   
Shaking his head quickly "No I'm not him. I'm sorry I startled you."

  
Earth x Barry took him in for a second not even questioning where he was from or why he was here and looked like evil oliver before speaking again. "You called my name.. No body has called me that in a long time. Why did you call it out?"   
Oliver took in a shaky breath trying not to cough at the dust, debating if he should tell this Barry anything.

  
"I was separated from my Barry. I don't know where he is or where he was taken."  
Earth x barry's eyes widen for a second before nodding in understanding "I know where he was taken"  
Oliver let out the first relieved sigh he's experienced here and let a small smile grace his chapped lips "where is he? Please tell me?"

  
Earth x Barry reached up and touched dirty fingers to his collar. "He's in the section where all the meta humans are kept."  
Brows furrowing in confusion Oliver spoke "Then why are you here? What is this section?"

  
A small smile appeared sadly on earth x Barry's lips in return. His dirty hand moving from the collar to a pink triangle on his tadard uniform. "I'm here because I loved the wrong person..." He paused before taking a deep breath "For loving you Oliver."  
The ice bucket feeling and air leaving his lungs at the same time would be the weirdest combinations of feeling he'd feel for a long time. 


End file.
